Hasta un Capullo se enamora
by deya.guadamudobando
Summary: Sinceramente nunca había nacido en mi el sentimiento de enamorarme, era el típico tío que se liaba con una y con otra. La verdad es que desde que la conocí no me la e quitado de cabeza y aunque e sido uno de los mayores capullos con ella, que te puedo decir, que hasta un capullo se enamora.
1. El récord

Sinceramente nunca había nacido en mi el sentimiento de enamorarme, era el típico tío que se liaba con una y con otra. La verdad es que desde que la conocí no me la e quitado de cabeza y aunque e sido uno de los mayores capullos con ella, que te puedo decir, que asta un capullo se enamora.

Como ya os habia comentado a mis 18 recién cumplidos años yo era el alumno con mas popularidad y guapo de el instituto no solo era guapo también era un capullo integral eso lo tengo que admitir, mi nombre es Zack Robinson era estudiante del instituto _BELFOR SCHOOL _en conecctica **Estados Unidos.**

Era el típico tio guapo que con una sonrisa las derretia a todas y aun lo sigo haciendo ahora tengo 25 años recién cumplidos y estoy prometido con la protagonista de esta historia que creo que os dejara sin habla.

**En el año 2015 era el año que yo cumpliria todos mis objetivos en la vida graduarme, entrar en la universidad y vatir un récord **  
**"me preguntareis cual"**

El récord que iria a vatir era el de aberme acostado con casi 200 chicas si ese era mi record solo me faltaba una chica mas para batirlo. No queria acostarme con esas que con solo media sonrisa haces con ella lo que te da la gana si no una una que me resultara sorprendete, pero donde encontraria a una chica así.

Ya había estado con medio instituto _**claro solo con tias que estuvieran buenas **_ya me abian cansado las de siempre y parecía que no había nada nuevo, hiva pensando en que chica elegir.  
**_-_**_**Podria escoger a Holli, no que es demasiado alta y si eligo a Karen no demasiado pesada y si escojo a Pamela ahi no se acosto con Brad mierda no ahi ninguna tia en condiciones. Joder tendré que pensar después llegó tarde al instituto. **_

Mi subconsciente siempre asido asi de egoista tenia normas para estar con una chica y para que esta no se acavara enamorado de mi odiava lo romántico.

Al llegar vi a mis amigos el de pelo rubio y ojo verdes era Brad un ligon empedernido y el que estava asu lado se llama Michael otro casi peor que el primero, los tres siempre estábamos juntos nos emos divertido mucho utilizando a las tias y eso era algo que nos unia.

Empezaron las clases era el mejor en todo lo relaciónado con los estudios asi que nunca mea importado prestar atención siempre ignoraba a los profesores cundo no dormia no les escuchaba y cuándo dormia tampoco les escuchaba ellos siempre me intentan decir que este atento me odian por que tengo memoria fotografíca eso no lo soportan, no solia hacerle caso al profesor Jiménez era el profesor de español del instituto era amable pero se ponia a contarnos su vida que era algo que no soprotaba, pero ese día nose porque pero queria prestarle atención. Después empeze a escuchar el cuchicheo entre Laila y Megan las dos friquis que se sentaban delante de mi les pregunte lo que pasava y el porque la gente estava tan revuelta a esas horas.  
**_\- no lo sabes zack? Va a venir una chica nueva _**  
**_-Si asi es zack se ve que antes iva a un colegio privado en New York y se a trasladado aquí_**  
**_\- se ve que quiso entrar el curso pasado pero no la aceptaron por que no habían plazas disponibles en el instituto y se fue a otro que ahi en la ciudad_**  
**_\- no me digas una chica nueva que curioso _**  
**_\- la verdad es que si, ella vendra esta clase de español y por eso estamos intrigadas para poder verla_**

Mi mente decía en mi cabeza ahi esta la chica especial que querías la cual ninguno conoze y con la cual batire mi récord.


	2. Alice

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Esperava en mi asiento sentado como el típico niño bueno, mi cabeza se imaginava a la chica que iria a conozer mi perversa subconsciecia solo pensaba si seria guapa, si tendria buen culo, cosas tipicas de un capullo empedernido. Mientras los demas seguian habaldo yo pensava en esa chica a la cual ni siquiera le habia visto el rostro me daba igual solo queria ver quien era, nunca habia deseado tanto que llegara el profesor Jiménez a clase en el instante en que izo acto de presencia nos saludo como siempre y empezo a hablar./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem- bueno bueno chicos se os acabaron las vacaciones no?/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Todosstrongem - si profesor Jiménez /em/strongbr /br /strongem- bueno como cada año siempre tenemos cosas que contarnos de lo que hemos echo en verano y siempre os e pedido uns redacción en español bueni esta vez haremos lo misno pero de un compañero al cual yo eligire para que expliqueis vuestro verano, pero antes de empezar os presentare a una alumna nueva puedes pasar/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mi corazon empezó a helerarze y la vi entrar por la puera, una chica de un metro sesenta de piel morena y largo cabello oscuro era delgada pero tenis buen culo ahi que hsceptarlo perece tener genes latinos cuando miro para enfrete la vi mejor era verdaderamente guapa sus ojos de color miel oscuro entonava con su pelo a la perfección y ese tono de peil la hacia ver más sexy de lo que aparentava, su ropa era bastante normal llevava una falda que no era ni corta ni larga llevava una camisa de estapados de corazones de color blanca por dentro de la falda, ese estilo de ropa me parece mucho mas adorable./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem- bueno esta es la señorita Alice de la Rosa /em/strongbr /strongem- buenos dias a todos /em/strongescuche esa voz fina y un poco ronca que me parecía una voz adorable br /-strongemBueno la señorita de la Rosa estara con nosotros este trimestre./em/strongbr /Todos empezaron a murmurar y los chicos la miraban anonadados. br /strongem-Bueno te puedes sentar alli /em/strongdijo el profesor señalando el lugar enfrete de mi mesa te sentaras delante de Zack, ella me miri pero solo un instante ya que se dio cuenta de que la observava. Ella habanzo por el pasillo y se puso enfrente mio dejo su bandolera de strongpepe jeans /strongencima de la mesa y arrastró la silla asta que se sento, la vi mas de cerca su pelo llegava asta el final de su espalda./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El profesor Jiménez empezó hablar el apellido de Alice me resultaba muy familiar, estube descentrado toda la hora de la clase asta que que el profesor dijo mi nombre strongZack tu iras con Alice de pareja para el trabajó, espero que Alice te ayude a mejorar tu español que consoló sacar sobresaliente en los exámenes no aprovaras /strongbr /strong- de acuerdo profesor /strongle dije con tono arrogante, ella me sonrio y despues se dispuso a salir por la puerta la mire y quise seguirla y eso es lo que queria hacer pero primero mis amigos tenian que explicarme cosas sobre ella eran un tipo de investigadores pero estúpidos. br /Me diriji al patio para hablar con ellos. br /-strongemHey Zack que tal as encontrado a la numero 200 /em/strongbr /strongem-Eso eso que ya la as encontrado /em/strongbr /strongem- PUES SE PUEDE DECIR QUE SI /em/strongbr /strongem-Enserio? /em/strongbr /strongem-si pero mis investigadores teienen que trabajar /em/strongdije sin vacilar /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gracias por leer/p 


	3. Impactado

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mis amigos tarado un par de horas en buscar la información sobre Alice, nos encontravamos en mi casa yo les lleve un par de cervezas para que descansen un rato. br /emstrong- hey tío ya tenemos todo sobre la tal Alice y ahí álgo que no te va agustar mucho? /strong/embr /emstrong-Díme, que es lo que no me va a gustar /strong/embr /emstrong- bueno Zack primero su nombre completo es Alice de la Rosa Martínez/strong/embr /emstrong- no me digas Brad /strong/embr /emstrong- Vive en a tres manzanas de tú casa/strong/embr /emstrong- eso ya me empieza a interesar más/strong/embr /emstrong- bueno también sabemos que sus padres están divorciados su madre vive aquí en conéctica pero su padre vive en New York ella vivía allí con su padre son de origen sud americanos mejor dicho de costa rica /strong/embr /emstrong- es de costa rica interesante/strong/embr /emstrong- bueno y ahora lo malo ! /strong/emDecía Brad en tono serio br /emstrong- es la hermana de Cameron de la Rosa Martínez/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"En ese instante se me vino todo abajo sí era la hermana de Cameron se me aria imposible ligarmela./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOs preguntareis quién era Cameron, pues os respondo es una leyenda en el instituto era el mejor jugador de futbool americano le dieron una beca por jugar tan bien estudia aquí en conéctica y es muy bueno en el equipo de la universidad. Todos en el equipo del instituto quieren ser como el es una leyenda . /embr /emMi subconciencia decía que no me podía haber pasado algo pero. Pensé después de que se fueran en ella en esa sonrisa y mi subconciencia pensaba en lo buena que estaba me reí y acabe durmiendome./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A la mañana siguiente me desperté con prisa mire mi móvil a ver que hora era, le envié un mensaje a Michaell y le díje que no me importaría que fuera la hermana de Cameron ya sabía que sería digna de mi. br /Al llegar a clase vio como Kendall se acercaba a mi me acaricio la cara con su mano br /emstrong- buenos día cariño, hace tiempo que no me visita? /strong/emme dijo con cara picara br /-emstrongbueno nena ya pasare un día de estos por tú cara /strong/embr /Ella sonrio, me di cuenta de que había alguien observando era Alice estaba enfrente ss nosotros esperando a que la dejaremos pasar en ese momento supe que me había escuchado lo que le había dicho a Kendall mi subconsciente pensó "cagada monumental" br /Con esa voz fina nos dijo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- me podrías dejar pasar porfavor /strong/embr /emstrong- sí claro./strong/em Le dije con una sonrisa la cual se dio cuenta Kendall br /emstrong- tú heres la hermana de Cameron verdad? /strong/emLe dije la rubi celosa br /emstrong- se ve que todo el mundo conoce a mi hermano /strong/embr /emstrong- normal tú hermano es muy popular y además está buenísimo/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong-sí claro, mira no es por ser antipática ni nada pero quiero entrar porfavor /strong/embr /emstrong- ah sí claro pasa /strong/embr /Ella entró y se seno donde la puso el profesor Jiménez br /emstrong- pero está de queva /strong/embr /emstrong- no se /strong/embr /Kendall estáva furiosa a mi me causó risa y ka deje allí de pie me acerque a Alice ya que el profesor de lengua no había venido, supe que era el momento perfecto para conocerla y saver comí era, como era nueva estaba sola estaba escuchando música la tenía bastante alta para llevar cascos. br /strong- hey que escuchas /strongbr /strong- ahí que susto /strongbr /strong- perdón te asusté? /strongbr /strong- sí pero no pasa nada /strongbr /strong- que escuchas /strongbr /strong- ah escucho a Sleeping Whith Sirens /strongbr /strong- cual? /strongbr /strong- iris es mi favorita /strongbr /strong- puedo sentarme/strongbr /strong- claro/strongbr /strong- bueno espero no incómodarte, el viernes pasado el profesor Jiménez nos nombró como pareja para el trabajo, lo recuerdas? /strongbr /strong- sí te iva a preguntar cuando quería quedar para hacerlo pero acordaba de tú nombre /strongbr /strong- cundo quieras nena /strongbr /strong- eng /strongbr /strong- no te gusta que te llame así /strongbr /Se empezó a reír br /emstrong- mira eres muy graciso y no no me gusta que me llames así /strong/embr /emstrong- por que no /strong/embr /emstrong- primero no me gusta que me digan "nena" lo odio segundo ni se por que me tratas con tanta confianza y tercero detesto que intenten ligar con migo cuando lo haces con medio instituto /strong/embr /Me dejó en banco y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que se había acabado la clase ella se levanto tena una sonrisa en la cara me acababa de humillar, mi cabreo fue tal que la seguí sí tan siquiera saver adonde iva ella se metió en la biblioteca y yo ente tras ella y la agarré por el brazo estaba en un rincón donde nos nos veía nadie. br /emstrong-esto es intentar ligar /strong/embr /emstrong- crees que por seguirme en plan película romántica me vas a impactar /strong/embr /La sangre se me subio a la cabeza y mi impulso fue intentar besarla pero me encontré con una bofetada en mi cara. br /emstrong- que haces, por que me pegas /strong/embr /La mire de arriba a bajo y vi que estaba sobre salada nunca había perdido el control de esa forma. Vio que intentaba dsimular su sonrisa. br /emstrong- no me impresiones en absoluto/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me volví a quedar paralizado sin habla en medio de la biblioteca ella se deshizo de mis brazos y se fue nunca es decir nunca me habían cabreado tanto en cuestion de segundos /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGracias/strong/p 


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVoz Alice/strong /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sali corriendo de la biblioteca, tenia el corazon a mil por hora no savia ni el como ni el porque, la razon por la cual ese chico que ya no recordaba su nombre me habia intentado besar y en ese instante recorde lo que me dijo mi hermano Cameron hacía ya unas semanas. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemFlashbak /em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Alice, no me guta que ballas a mi viejo instituto /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- por que hermano? a ese instituto va Elisabet, Amanda, Deesire, Andrea y Caaroline es decir mis amigas y ademas es tu antiguo instituto por que no te gusta que balla? /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- bueno, se que soy sobre protector con tigo enana pero eres mi hermana pequeña y no me gustaria que te hicieran daño como en New York /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- no me haran mas daño hermano, aqui tengo amigas y se que puedo encajar, ademas no creo que me agan nada soy la hermana de Cameron 'el mejor jugador de el colegio Belfor' /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- eso ya lo se, pero en ese insti son muy atrevidos telodigo por experiencia /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"mi hermano era muy pero que muy popular en el instituto ya hacia un par de años que lo habia dejado pero aun asi segui siendolo no solo el también su mejor amigo Edward que ya casi no lo veia ya que estaba en la universidad de California. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ahi con todo esto no me e presentado mi nombre es Alice Valentina de la Rosa Martínez soy de costa rica, mis padres esta separados desde que yo tenia 5 años mi madre es médico aquí en conectíca y mi padre es abogado, mi padre trabaja en New York es uno de los mejores abogados se a casado hace muy poco con Megan es psicologa ella me tratava de pequeña ya que era una niña demasiado timida y no expresaba sus sentimientos, mis padres se preocuparon ya que cuando se separaron yo deje de hablar, Megan me trato y me ayudo y además se enmoro de mi padre yo decidi ir a vivir con papa porque no lo queria dejar solo eso puso triste a mi madre pero lo acabo aceptandolo, mi madre no esta casada pero tiene un novio desde hacia muho tiempo su nombre es Rail es muy buen hombre el y mi hermano se lleban genial ya que adoran el futbool americano. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mis padres se lleban bien aunque estan separados no hubieron infidelidades en su matrimonio solo fue que se les acabo el amor, mi hermano es muy sobre protector con migo ya que cuando era pequeña sufrio abusos es decir ''me insultaban'' yo nunca decía nada ya que no les queria preocupar, fue un dia en el que Cameron vio que unas niñas me golpeaban el las insulto y ellas se fueron desde entonces por todo lo que emos vivido sobre todo yo el me sobre proteje. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lo quiero mucho ya que es mi hermano y el me adora antes era muy ligon estaba un dia con una chica otro dia con otra y abeces me utilizaba para ligar ya que a las chicas les parecia adorable que el cuidara a su hermanita, el ahora tiene no tiene novia y oportunidades le sobran el me viene a buscar al instituto en coche ya que la universidad estaba bastante cerca, nunaca le a gustado que los chicos me miren y el siempre me advierte. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Alice ten cuidado sabes que mataria a cualquier invecil si te hacen daño /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Cameron tranquilo nadie intentara ligar con migo/strong/emstrong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFIN DEL FLASHBAK/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Recodava las palabras de mi hermano, resonaban en mi cabeza yo no soy ese tipo de chicas que se deja besar por el primero que le dice cualquier cosa pero en ese momento senti sentimientos que nunca habia sentido, vi salir al chico ya me acordaba de su nombre era Zack también recorde que teniamos que hacer un trabajo juntos y eso no era buena idea despues de lo que habia pasado, sono la sirena que queria decir que era hora del patio sali y vi a mis amigas estaban siempre en un lugar donde siempre habia sol y flores ellas al verme me notaron algo estraño y era normal ya que me habia pues muy muy nerviosa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVOZ ZACK /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me cabree pero bien al ver que Alice me habia rechazado solo hacia que pensar en esa frase que me dijo strongNO ME IMPRESIONAS, /strongcada vez que pensava en eso me cabreaba aun mas, despues pense en que ella se habia puesto nerviosa al pensar en su cara de perrito acorralado supe le porque habiadicho eso la habia asustado, primero habia ido demasiado rapido segundo la segui como un perturbado asta que la acorrale y la tercera y la peor casi la estaba obligando a besarme, me encontraba en l aula escuche que sonaba el timbre de eso queria decir que se habia acabado el institut, pense el porque de esa sensación/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongeran sentimientos encontrados ya que nunca me habia sentido asi y eso me asustaba /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"gracias por leer /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	5. Partido de futbool, primer abrazo

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVoz Zack /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me desperte pensando en que hacer para que Alice volviera confiar en mí, como era finde semana llame a Brad no le pude contar lo que me habia pasado con la hermnita del reí del futbool. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ehei tio, sonabas preocupado cuando me llamaste, que te a paso ayer estavas muy rallado te fuiste sin despedirte ni nada/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Bueno perdoname por lo de ayer estaba tan y tan cabreado que no pense en vosotros ni en nadie /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Y que te paso por que te cabreaste tanto?/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Pues me ralle por que ALICE me rechazo /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Que, que, queeeeeh te an rechazado por primera vez, no me lo puedo creer n rechazado a Zack Robinson /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Callate joder /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Jajaja dios que risa, tio perdon pero es super gracioso pero dime cuenta como te mando a la mierda /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Que simpatico eres cabron, bueno empeze a coquetear me hacerque a ella y como el professor de Español nos puso juntos en el trabajo, fui con esa excusa y la llame nena se cabreo y me dijo que no la llamara así ya que lo hacia con todas /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Y por eso te rechazo /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- No solo por eso, no se que me paso se me subio la sangre a la cabeza y la segui hasta la biblioteca alli la acorrale y la intente besar fui muy rapido y la asuste parecia un cachorrito temblorosa y despues me dijo esa puta frase que se me a quedado grabada en la cabeza/strong/emstrong /strongemNO ME IMPRESIONAS /ememstrongte lo juro que odio es, nunca es decir nunca nadie me habia humillado tanto /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Jajajajaaja es dios es que jajajaja por dios, tio es la primera que lo hace jajaja yo tabién me abiese cabreado /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ya lose, es la primera vez que no se que hacer tu que me dices? /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Pidele perdón/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- No estoy bromeando /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ni yo, mira esa chica no es como las otras tienes que curratelo mas no crees es tu ultim chica es la numero 200 /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Creeo que tienes razon Brad /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me quede pensando que poder hacer para que Alice me buelba a diriguir la palabra. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVoz Alice /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me lebante de la cama eran 11;23 era sabado asi que no tenia prisa hoy no tenia nada que hacer asi que me duche despues me peine y baje abajo mi madre no estaba tenia el turno de las mañanas en el Hopital asi que seguro que estaria alli, mi hermano llegaria a las 12 ya que me dijo que tenia un partido y que queria que balla a verlo jugar, imbite a Elisabet ya que queria hablar de lo que paso el dia anterior, es decir queria saber con pelos y señales el intento de beso de parte de el chico de ojos claros, fui a la cocina y desayune despues me vesti con ropa de salir ya que tenia la de estar por casa, me puse una camisa de seda y unos shorts cortos de color blanco la camisa era de color rosa palido y me puse mis convers de color blanco enseguida escuche los pitidos del coche era Eli estaba fuera esperandome en su gran todoterrreno 4x4 me pito y eso fue un sube al coche entre y esataba sonriente como siempre./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ehy que tal ? me tienes que contar eso, me as dejado toda la niche con la puta intriga /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Relaja la raja, te lo contare vale, bueno estaba en clase y ese chico se hacerco de repente empezo a ligar con migo y hacia 10 minutos que lo habia itentado con otra chica lo rechaze y despues me siguio ala biblio y me inetento besar y le pege una ostia en toda la cara me fui corriendo estaba sobresaltada y muy pero que muy muy asustada nadie habia intentadp besarme Eli nadie /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ahi parvaf que decirte, se que ningun chico se solia acercar a ti ya que eras un poco timida en New York y ademas de eso en tu coligio no habia chicos de ahí tu inemptitud para ligar o hablar con ellos, te pones tope tensa y te vas como ahora, pero bueno la culapa es de ese idiota por propasarse con tigo y ahora piensa en recordar el nombre apuesto que era Brad /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- No el tal Brad no creo que fuera /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Entonces Michaell?/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- No, ya me acorde se llamaba Zack, eso Zack /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- No, no puede ser, no tio Zack bueno ahora entinedo por que fue tan rapido es Zack el major capullo de todo el instituto no te hacerques a el Alice si lo haces acabaras muy mal como todas las otras /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Como con todas las otras? ahí muchas mas? cuantas? /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Casi medio insti ''claro solo las tias buenas''/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ah, estoy jodida ya que tenemos que hacer un trabajo de español juntos /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ahí santo el cielo, espero que seas lo suficiente inteligente para no caer /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Lo se estate tranquila /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emVoz Zack /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me encontraba preparandome en mi casa hoy jugaban los de el equipo de la universidad y eso quiere decir UNIVERSITARIAS, estaba contento ya que dejaria de pensar en lo que paso el viernes me puse unis vaqueros una simple camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, baje ya que estaba Brad esperandome en el salon le hize una seña para salir y nos dirijimos a mi gran Rang Robert de color rojo subimos y nos dirijimos hacia el estadio faltaba como una hora para que comenzara el partido ya habia mucha gente al llegar vimos a Michaell estaba con una peliroja ya estba ligando a su lado estaba Kendall, Marian, Laila y otros tios de el equipo de futbool tambíen vi a una chica de cabello negro no era del insituto pero estaba buena tenia los ojos azules y parecia una animadora de otro insti sabia que con dos palabras la tendria echa, comenze a escuchar ruidos de la gente eso se singnificaba que habian llegado los de la universidad el primer coche que aparco fue el de el capitan es decir el de Cameron me fije mejor y no benia solo estaba con dos chicas y un chico en el coche el primero en vajar fue el y detras el otro chico que al verlo supe quien era, era Josh uno de sus amigos mi hermano y Josh eran sus mejores amigos, emstrongAsi nos os habia explicado Edward era mi hermano no conoci mucho a Cameron ya que pocas veces venia a mi casa./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vi vajar a una de las chicas era Elisabet la chica de pelo castanyo con gafas era mona, pero me quede anonadado al verla a ella verla vajar del coche, si era Alice era ella estaba alli mas preciosa que nunca llevava unos shorts y una camisa que se pegaba a su cuerpo curbado ya que sus genes latinos se notaban, la vi caminar junto a su amiga y ver que los amigos de su hermano la miraban con deseo eso me puso isterico, por que anunque era yo tambíen el capitan del equipo del instituto los de la universidad dejaban mas impactadas a las chicas. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVoz Alice/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vaje del coche de mi hermano junto a Eli estaba ansiosa por estar aqui con los chicos de la universiadad alli tambien vi a mis demas amigas, en el coche no solo ibamos yo mi hermani y eli si no tambíen Josh uno de los amigos de Cameron era muy guapo se podia decir mas que guapo era alto me sacaba 3 años como mi hermano tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos de color verde y una sonrisa que te dejaba sin habla, el siempre me a caido bien siempre fue amable con migo y se que puedo contar con el para todo al vajar del coche me di cuenta que los amigos de Cameron me miraban eso le jodia mucho a mi hermano ya que es muy sobre protector y por eso no los invitaba a casa. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Ehi tio donde as estado enscondiendo a esa diosa Cameron? (le dijo uno de sus amigos) /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Callate idiota es mi hermana pequeña /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Lo siento Cameron no sabi.../strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Dejalo no pasa nada Eliot, pero mirala desde la distacia /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- No seas tan sobre protector bro, aceptalo tu hermana es muy pero que muy guapa no podras mantener a los moscones alejados /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Calla Josh te va a escuchar Alice no quiero que sepa que me molesto por las malditas miradas de estos idiotas. /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Dejalo ya te escuche Cameron, me promeriste que serias menos sobre protector /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Esta bien igualmente tengo que dejar sola tengo que ir a entrenar antes del partido, pero cuidate deacuerdo no quiero que te pase nada /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Esta bien alli estan mis amigas estare con ellas asta que acabe el partdido /strong/ememstrongde acuerdo ?/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Bueno si es asi si, te estare vigilando desde el campo de acurdo! /strong/embr /emstrong- Si, si estare bien/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSe fue mi hermo enseguida mi mejor amiga me hizo darme cunta de algo, si aquel reberendo estupido y ligon estaba alli en el parquin junto a otros y otras mejor dicho otras "zorras" ya que eso parecian en ese grupito favorecedor estaba mi mejor amiga Amand ya que su nivio David con el cual ya llevaba 3 años saliendo no era como lo ligones esos, nos tubimos que hacercar hacia ellos ya que la ivamos a saludar. Zack etava de pie apollado en el asiento de su gran /emRang Roverem, no estaba solo estva muy muy bien acompañado por una pelinegra de ojos azules parecia otra animadora, yo y eli nos fuimos hacercando poco a poco a ese lugar a medid que no apriximavamos no te murmuros por parte de los chicos y de las chicas escuche algunos silvidos y comentarios como TIA BUENA, JODER QUE PIBON, claro eso por parte de los chicos por parte de la chica NO ES PARA TANTO NO SE QUE LE VEN, NI QUE FUERA MODELO, ES OTRA DEL MONTON, mi cara expresso risa a sus comentarios vio que Zack se percato de mi presencia y se fue alejando de la pelinegra yo al contrario fui a darle un abrazo a Amanda y otro a David que era un chico majisimo. Despues tenia inteción de dirigirme hacia las gradas donde estaban Deesire y Andrea ellas odiavan estar en grupito de loa popus por que son isoportables yo habeces también no lo soportaba cuando me dirigia a subir la escaleras note que alguien tiraba de mi brazo y en cuestion de segundos estaba sindo dirigida al passillo de los vestuarios no pude ver bien la cara pero recorde el olor de ese perfume y su pe quien era /embr /emstrong-/strong/ememstrongZack! Le grite /strong/embr /emstrong- He/strong/ememstrongy /strong/ememstrongno queria asustarte /strong/embr /emstrong- Pues lo hiciste/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emVoz Zack /embr /emstrongNo soportava esos etupidos comentarios que le hacian solo la veia agachar la cabeza y mirar al suelo, Alice es una niña muy inocente ademas Brad y Michaell se la estan comiendo con los ojos tengo que hacer algo antes de que cualquiera quisiera ligar con ella la segi despues de que ella se fuera tenia que pedirle perdon por lo del otro dia./strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emVoz Alice/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongEstaba apollada en la pared esperando que dijiera algo mi mente inocente penso que intentaria hacer lo mismo que la ultima vez/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Alice quiero pedirte perdo por lo que paso el viernes, soy un compldto idiota por haverte casi obligado a besarme/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- No soy una persona que guarde rencor a los demas, asi que si te perdono, pero eespero que no agas eso otra vez de acuerdo/strong/em una sonris se dibujo en mi rostro./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- Odio que agas eso, esa sonrisa me tienta Alice me tinta desde el dia que te presentaste/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong- YO no quiero tentarte perdo/strong/embr /emstrong- Que bonita eres, eres tan inocente, yo tendria que pedir perdo soy el que la cago no crees /strong/embr /emstrong- si fuiste un maldito capullo y eso es mucho /strong/embr /emstrong- si fuy un capullo que solo te queria besar por que estabas buena /strong/embr /emstrong- Estabien no pasa nada /strong/emlo abrace y el se tenso br /strong-/strongemstrong Per..per...per..don Zack /strong/embr /emstrong- Me gusta que me allas abrazado/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Cuando termino el partido me senti bien Zack no era ese tio que selia con todas a mi me pidio disculpas y yo las acepte ahor seremo buenos AMIGOS ESO SERA, BUNOS AMIGOS/p 


	6. Amnesia, beso y la maldita pelinegra

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVos Zack/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me desperté en esa habitación extraña no sabia donde estaba, asta que me gire y vi durmiendo a mi lado a la pelinegra de la noche anterior y mi subconsciente penso emstrongque coño as echo /strong/emse suponía que iva a por Alice y ahora que cajones ago en la cama de esta chica que ni siquiera recuerdaba su nombre, me dolía la cabeza puta resaca, enseguida dibise mi camiseta y mis llaves del coche asi que me diriji a salir de aquella casa no encontré mi coche asi que rebusque en los bolsillos y encontré mi teléfono llame enseguida a Brad para que me viniera a buscar eran las 12:11 de la mañana no me acordaba de nada de lo que paso la noche anterior, espere a que llegara y el maldito pitido me saco de mis pensamientos y hizo que me resonara la cabeza/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong- Tío sube /strongme dijo br /strong- Joder no pites me duele la cabeza, llévame a casa porfa y dime donde esta mi coche /strongle suplique br /-strongVale espera que llegemos a casa y te lo cuento además necessitas una aspirina y un café /strongme dijo strongademás tu coche esta en tu casa acuérdate de que no lo llevaste /strongme dijo de nuevobr /-strongAsi es verdad. Que idiota soy/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emLlegamos a mi casa como siempre no había nadie y enseguida fui por una aspirina mientras Brad se sentaba en eñ sofá no queria perder mas tiempo asi que le dije que me contaste todo./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Aver Zack anoche después del partido fuimos a la fiesta de Aron si te acuerdas de eso no?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Si de eso sí /strongbr /strong-Bueno comenzaste a beber estabas muy contento por yo se que, bueno se ve que estuviste coqueteando con la pelinegra que porcierto no me acuerdo de su nombre bueno después de eso te cabreaste por que viste a Greg Olson hablabdo con Alice así que por vengaza empezaste a darte el lote con la tia esa delante de Alice, ella después se fue con Greg y ya no supe más solo que la cagaste con la número 200 /strongme dijo el sonriendo como un puto idiota./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongJoder, joder, joder no mierda nooh y ahora que ago ella me había perdonado por lo del otro día y ahora la buelvo a cagarla soy idiota pero idiota /strongdije yo br /-strongTio vas de cagada en cagada toma este es su teléfono se lo pedi a ayer estaba preocupada por las tonterías que hacías /strongme dijo br /strong- Tio eres el mejor te quiero /strongle dije abrazandolo br /-strongMe la debes, ademas su hermano estaba con ella todo el rato y me costó mucho hacercarme además estaba con Greg uno de los amigos de su hermano Cameron se ve que se conocen desde la infancia, no es para alarmar pero se los veia muy bien juntos /strongme dijo br /strong-No jodas esa chica es para mi y ningún Greg me la quita es mi número 200 y va hacer para mí. /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Estaba molesto solo por pensar que alguien me la podia quitar yo seria el primero después ya me daria igual lo que hiciese solo la quería para mi./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVoz Alice/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me desperté en mi cuarto eran las 12:30 mama no estaba asi que no tenía que madrugar hoy vaje a desayunar ya que el olor del beicon me hizo dar hambre al vajar vi a Cameron en la cocina enseguida me vino a dar un beso y me pregunto si queria desayunar le dije que si y me sente, recordé la fiesta lo que habia pasado estaba un poco preocupada por Zack ya que lo vi vomitar pero después recordé ver que besaba a una chica así que supuese que estaria bien Cameron me saco de mis pensamientos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Hey en que piensas /strongme pregunto br /-strongEn nada estaba preocupada por Zack lo vi vomitando solo era eso /strongle dije br /-strongNo me gusta que estes cerca de Zack es igual que Ewdar en el instituto o creo que es peor no me gustaría que te quisiera embolver /strongme dijo yo solo asenti y /br /Cionocia los rumores hacerca de Zack era un ligon se acostana con cualquiera que tuviera bunas tetas y buen culo así era por eso solo quiero matenerlo alejado de mi no quiero enamorarme de alguien asi ya que el ya me a echo sentir cosas que nunca habia sentido, recuerdo ese casi beso el corazón me iva a mil y yo casi me dejo llevar por mi cuerpo suerte que reaccione a tiempo. Llame a Eli queria saber como estaba de la resaca ya que bebio mucho después vi un mensaje en mi teléfono era de Greg, recode que anoche estube hablando con el asta que acabo la fiesta./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMensaje de Greg¥/strongbr /emHey que tal fiestera ayer os fuisteis muy pronto dile a tu hermano que pasare a verlo a las 15:00 que no me contesta el móvil Gracias y adios./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNo se pero me puse contenta con su mensaje anque solo fuera un recado para Cameron./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMensaje para Greg de Alice /strongbr /emNo pasa nada yo le doy el recado Adiosito./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDespués de/em eso me fui a cambiar de ropa iva a ir al parque un rato a pasear y después iría a cómponer un rato, soy una gran pianista es decir que me gusta mucho el piano y cantar y por eso conpongo mis canciones, estaba apunto de irme cuando me llego otro mensaje que pensaba que era de Greg pero era de un número desconocido. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mensaje teléfono desconocido:br /strongHey que tal soy Zack quería saber si podemos vernos hoy para lo del trabajo de Español/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mensaje para Zack: br /strongHola Zack si claro podemos vernos hoy pero dime algo como as conseguido mi teléfono?/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mensaje de Zackbr /strongAh eso tengo contactos y bueno nos vemos en mi casa a las 17:00 vivo a tres manzanas de tu casa pero sera mejor que te valla a buscar de acuerdo./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mensaje para Zackbr /strongEm, vale nos vemos adios./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tenia muchas preguntas en mi cabeza como sabia mi dirección después pense en mi hermano y supe que era demasiado obio que todo el mundo sabiera nuestra dirección estaba tranquila y nada nerviosa por nuestro encuentro solo tenia que esperar./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Escuche el timbre seguro era mi madre asi que fui a abri pero para mi sorpresa era Zack que venia a buscarme./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Hola espera que dejó una nota para mi madre es que Cameron no esta y si no se preocupa. /strongLe dije/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-No pasa nada /strongme dijo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-bueno ya está nos vamos /strongle dije/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Si claro /strongme dijo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-strongBueno que tal la resaca te vi bastante mal ayer/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Ah eso es que cuando bebo no se ni lo que ago/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Jaja es normal mi mejor amiga hace lo mismo, bueno y donde vives /strongle pregunte br /-strongEn esa casa, esta cerca de la tuya /strongme dijo br /-strongAh es verdad, bueno e traido mi ordenador para hacer el trabajo/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Esta bien eres prevenida /strongme dijo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Después llegamos a su casa me puse a mirar y divise un par de fotos ni habia nadie subimos hacia su habitación y nos pusimos en su ecritorio a trabajar después de terminar el trabajo nos tomamos un descanso y el bajo por algo de picar y de beber./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongVoz Zack/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Estaba aqui en mi casa porfin Alice estaba aquí por fin era mi oportunidad de habanzar con ella acabamos el trabajo y baje para traer algo de comer era la oportunidad que estaba esperando cuando subí de nuevo me sente a su lada y le ofrezi la bebida roze su mano y ella se me quedo mirando la agarre por la cintura y senti como temblaba. br /strong-Te dije que no intentaria nada pero es que no puedo resistir tenerte cerca y perdona por lo que are pero lo deseaba desde hace mucho. /strongbr /Cuando termine mi discurso me hacerque poco a poco a ella casi podia escuchar su corazón que le iva a mil fui poco a poco y acomode sus lavios en los mios fue un beso suave ya que enseguida note que ella no sabia besar pero para ser su primer beso era uno de los mejores labios que había probado, nos separamos un par de segundos para que pudiera respirar y enseguida note que quería deshacerse de mi agarre antes de que lo consiguiera pude pude posar mis labios de nuevo en los suyos pero ese beso fue mas sensual y tierno que el primero en ese momento era todo lo que podía espera asta que escuche el timbre sonar la solte y ella se levantó./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-Me voy esto, esto es un error no tenia que haber pasado /strongdijo ella br /-strongEspera no te vallas dejame ver quien es /strongle dije/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Baje a ver quien era y divise a la pelinegra de anoche no podia ser peor como iva hacer para que Alice no la viera que iva /br /br /br /br /br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Adiós y gracias br /br /br /p 


End file.
